homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
060716 - Quests and Quadrants
07:56 -- clownfishCurator CC began pestering aproposProphetiae AP at 19:56 -- 07:56 CC: uh, hey nyarla 07:57 AP: Hi Kyle. 07:58 CC: how's it, uh, going 07:59 AP: Could be better, but could be worse. 07:59 AP: Thanks. 07:59 AP: How about yourself? 08:00 CC: that's, uh, good 08:00 CC: i'm, uh, great 08:00 CC: just, uh, really, great, doing good 08:01 AP: Heh, is that so? 08:01 AP: Things must really be looking up for you? 08:02 AP: Pray tell, what could they be? 08:03 CC: uh 08:04 CC: alright, i, uh, 08:04 CC: i might have, uh, fucked up, 08:04 CC: i don't know how, uh, bad though 08:08 AP: What'd you do? 08:08 CC: it's, uh, more of a, uh, social thing, probably should have, uh, mentioned 08:09 CC: nothing, uh, dangerous, i think, probably 08:10 AP: Heh, social things might have been one of the biggest causes of my 'descent to madness.' 08:12 CC: ...that's, uh, concerning 08:12 AP: That's a joke, don't worry. 08:13 AP: So what happened? 08:16 CC: well, uh 08:17 CC: do you, uh, remember, a couple times i think 08:17 CC: i was trying to, uh, be friendly i guess, and just, uh, help out 08:17 CC: and, uh, to you it looked like, uh, a moirail, thing 08:23 AP: Yeah. 08:23 AP: You know, I used to think I was the friendly one, before I met you. 08:24 AP: Even the other humans aren't so openly compassionate, that I've seen. 08:26 CC: that's 08:26 CC: i'm not 08:27 CC: look, what i'm, uh, trying to say is 08:27 CC: i fucked up and did it again 08:27 AP: Hehe, I figured. 08:27 AP: Who did you come on to? 08:27 CC: i didn't mean for it to go like that at all, it, uh, just 08:28 CC: i didn't come on to anyone shut up 08:29 AP: ;) 08:29 AP: Who? 08:30 CC: don't, uh, joke like that, you, uh, might actually be, uh mad about this 08:33 AP: Okay, no more teasing. 08:36 CC: it was, uh, lorcan 08:36 CC: she was, uh, in a bad mood and i was trying to, uh, help 08:36 CC: but it didn't, uh, yeah 08:36 CC: i'm sorry 08:37 CC: i didn't mean it like that, uh, at all, sorry 08:38 AP: Making moves on my moirail, huh? 08:39 CC: i, uh, can't tell if you're still teasing or not 08:39 AP: Teasing. 08:40 AP: I'm not a particularly jealous troll. 08:43 CC: ok, that's, uh, ok 08:43 CC: but yeah, that's the, uh, situation 08:44 AP: Try not to loose sleep over it, yeah? 08:45 AP: I'm sure nothing bad will come of this. 08:46 AP: Watch where you tread though. It's not a situation you want to be in for long. 08:49 CC: ok, i'll, uh, keep that in mind 08:49 CC: should i, uh, try talking to her, to, uh, explain things 08:51 AP: If you want to, go right ahead. 08:52 AP: I wouldn't deem it necessary. 08:57 CC: i just, uh, don't want to make things worse, but if leaving it like that is worse, then, uh 08:57 CC: i don't know 09:15 AP: It's up to you. 09:16 AP: Me, personally, would rather let it dissipate. 09:23 CC: ok, i'll, uh, keep thinking on it 09:23 CC: thanks for being so, uh, understanding about this 09:48 AP: It's nothing, really. 10:04 CC: still though 10:04 CC: but anyway, uh, how are you holding up 10:05 AP: Well...well? 10:05 AP: I'm quasi-living again 10:06 CC: yeah, you, uh, mentioned that 10:06 AP: Did I? 10:07 AP: Well, yeah. 10:07 AP: I'm on a probation of sorts. 10:10 CC: huh, alright 10:15 AP: Once I can wrap up my land it'll be for good. 10:15 AP: I certainly don't plan on dying again. 10:21 CC: right 10:21 CC: that's, uh, good to hear 10:21 CC: less death is always good 10:24 AP: Glad you approve. 10:25 AP: You stay alive too, yeah? 10:25 CC: of course 10:27 AP: Death is dumb. 10:27 AP: And there's not much in the way of good company. 10:33 CC: it's, uh, just you on your planet, right 10:36 AP: Yeah. 10:36 AP: I can't even find my sprite or lusus. 10:36 AP: Have yet to run into my consorts. 10:38 CC: your lusus and sprite are gone 10:38 CC: what the hell 10:39 AP: Them along with everything in my hive. 10:40 AP: Food, clothes, knick knacks, artifacts, everything. 10:42 CC: that's... 10:42 CC: that's insane, why would that have happened 10:47 AP: Angry consorts? 10:47 AP: Looting because the planet's dying? 10:48 CC: why would they loot your, uh, lusus though 10:48 CC: wait what do you mean your planet's dying 10:55 AP: I don't know, but ornery giant hornets don't just vanish. 10:55 AP: And that's what happens when you die twice, your planet dies too. 10:58 AP: I've got until then to complete my quest. 10:58 AP: Hopefully I can resurrect it, too. 11:00 CC: so it's dying on top of all the other crap 11:00 CC: that's awful 11:10 AP: It's how things work, apparently. 11:11 AP: Nothing I can't handle, but a bother, nonetheless. 11:18 CC: ...huh, uh, alright 11:18 CC: you should, uh, definitely stay confident though 11:19 AP: I work best alone. 11:21 AP: No one breathing down my neck. 11:21 AP: No one questioning my every step. 11:22 AP: Most confident I've been since entry. 11:25 CC: heh, good 11:25 CC: i, uh, definitely understand the benefits of working alone 11:38 AP: Yeah, this may have been a boon. 11:38 AP: Despite the circumstances being total bullshit. 11:47 CC: agreed 11:58 AP: Like I said when you first messaged me. 11:58 AP: Could be better, but could also be worse. 12:03 CC: right 12:03 CC: the, uh, scenario isn't great, but not all of the, uh, conditions are terrible 12:13 AP: Better than still being on LoQaQ. 12:13 AP: And way better than the Archives. 12:20 CC: uh, i don't really have a frame of reference for those but i'll, uh, believe you on that 12:48 AP: I appreciate it. 12:49 AP: Anyway, I think I'd better get on with finding my consorts and/or denizen. 12:50 AP: I thought this planet only 'looked' empty. 12:50 AP: Starting to think it just might be. 12:52 CC: right, uh, hopefully you can find something soon 12:52 CC: and start on that quest or something 12:53 AP: Thanks. 12:53 AP: Til next time, Kyle. 12:53 CC: later, nyarla 12:53 -- aproposProphetiae AP ceased pestering clownfishCurator CC at 00:53 -- Category:Kyle Category:Nyarla